


Never Say Never

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Married!, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Scotty gets all the credit for an invention you helped him with and he decides to make it up to you





	Never Say Never

“What the fuck is this,” you asked, dropping a newspaper onto Scotty’s lap. 

He barely looked up from his PADD. “That’d be a newspaper, love.” He took a sip of his tea to hide the growing smirk on his face. 

“Newspaper, huh? Is that another new invention of yours?” You crossed your arms, turning your face away as Scotty chanced a look up at you. You bit your cheek to keep from smiling. Of course Scotty caught the edges of your eyes wrinkling, taking a moment to get lost in them before deciding to play along.

“I am a bit of a genius but no. Not one o’mine.” 

“Hm. Neither was the transwarp equation but you didn’t have a problem taking credit for that.” Scotty’s eyes immediately dropped to the newspaper. Finally, he set the PADD and his tea aside, immersing himself in the article. The shadow of a beard had edged its way around Scotty’s face during your shore leave, and he scratched it absent-mindedly. You had to hold yourself back from going to stroke it yourself. You were pretending to be mad at him after all. 

“Oh for the love of….I swear I told them you helped me, Y/N.” 

“Mhm, ‘course you did Monty.” 

“Oi come off it now. You know I hate it when you call me that.” Scotty looked up at you, buying into your act and looking thoroughly apologetic. Well, maybe not apologetic as much as drop dead gorgeous. Even on shore leave Scotty wore red, and the soft turtleneck he was sporting made you want to curl up on the couch and cuddle until you fell asleep. You had other plans, though. 

You walked forward and gently kicked Scotty’s legs apart. With one hand on each of his knees, you leaned forward to crowd Scotty’s space. “What are you gonna do about it tough guy?” 

“Yeah…well I um…I’m..” Scotty pinched his eyes shut, trying to focus as you pulled away. Your laughter echoed off the walls and through Scotty’s head, making his heart leap to his throat. “Really? That’s the best you’ve got Mr. ‘I’m a bit of a genius’?” 

“Look you are very…distracting,” Scotty stuttered out. You could see a blush that matched Scotty’s sweater creeping across his cheeks and couldn’t suppress another laugh. “Oh just go away and leave me to my tea,” Scotty pouted. It only made you laugh harder. You clutched your chest as Scotty went to take another sip of his tea. He nearly choked on it when you snorted laughing. You clapped your hands over your mouth, horrified, but it was Scotty’s turn to howl with laughter. 

“Shut up! It’s not funny,” you said, swatting his knee.

“It is,” he said between breaths. As his laughter died down, a mischievous glint appeared in his eye. It was a look you’d seen a million times - usually seconds before one of you was rushed to MedBay after another ridiculous experiment. Luckily, you were a few years younger than Scotty which gave you enough of an edge to bolt away as he sprung off the couch. 

He crashed into the armchair and you started laughing again as he cursed and began to chase after you. “You’ll never catch me,” you yelled, turning into the kitchenette and running a loop around the small island. You jumped over the back of the couch, onto the coffee table, and over the armchair before diving into the bedroom. You headed straight for the bathroom, but Scotty grabbed hold of your wrist and yanked you tightly to him before you made it. You yelled in surprise and pleasure as his fingertips immediately started tickling your sides. 

“Let me go,” you squealed, trying to break free. Scotty finally let your arms go and you gasped as you fell onto the bed with a bounce. Scotty plopped his knees down on either side of you, lacing his fingers with yours and pinning your hands above your head. You beamed up at him as you both tried to calm your breathing. 

“How’d I ever get so lucky,” he muttered as you smiled at each other. 

You shrugged. “I’ve got low standards.” Scotty laughed before leaning down to kiss you. He let one of your hands go to run his through your hair, brushing his thumb across your cheek as he broke away. “How about I make it up to you for leaving you out of the article?” You propped yourself up on your elbows and slid your knee up between Scotty’s legs, teasing him. 

“Oh yes, name your next equation after me. It’s every girl’s dream.” You watched Scotty’s eyes darken and when he spoke again, it was with a strained voice. 

“I do happen to be very skilled with my hands, you know.” His ghosted his fingertips down your side as he spoke, stopping at the top of your jeans. You sucked in a breath as he dipped a finger just below the waistband, dragging his calloused finger across your skin. You toes curled at the feeling and you wished you could stay in that moment forever, but the warmth in your core spurred you forward to press your lips against Scotty’s again. 

You pulled him down on top of you as you laid back down, freeing your hands to wander through Scotty’s hair. Scotty kept himself propped up on his left arm, allowing his hand to leisurely stroke the skin on your cheek and jaw. His right hand made quick work of the button on your trousers and slid straight to your clit. The roughness of his fingers made the friction feel even better and you couldn’t help it as your hips bucked up against his hands, searching for more movement or more pressure or just more. 

“Someone’s eager,” Scotty breathed into your ear. The stubble on his jawline scratched against your cheek and every ounce of tact and aplomb you had before vanished.

“If you don’t fuck me right now Montgomery Scott I’m filing for divorce.” Scotty laughed as his fingers slid further down your cunt. He pressed his lips to your earlobe, allowing his teeth to brush the skin. 

“Whatever you say, Mrs. Scott,” he breathed as he pushed two fingers inside you. Your fingers curled around the sheets as you moaned. 

“Never stop calling me that.” Scotty smiled against your neck, worrying the skin there as he curled his fingers inside you. One of your fists tightened around the sheets while the other shot to Scotty’s head, tugging softly on his hair. Your voice was already an octave higher, shaky with pleasure. “God yes, Scotty.” 

A low moan rumbled from Scotty’s throat as he pressed his lips against your shoulder. “Never stop saying my name like that, Mrs. Scott.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
